Otro día
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando tu corazon esta roto? ¿que pasa cuando no quieres existir pero prometiste que no harias nada para dejar de hacerlo? No eres nadie, no Tienes nada, solo respiras, y un dia, el dolor se convierte en furia y tiñe el gris de tus dia de Rojo puro, como la sangre que ahora lentamente se escapa de tus venas, pero...¿el verdaderamente te olvido o Solo mintio? Tragedy.


_Otro día…..otro sol...y nuevas lagrimas que derramar…_

Ella abrió pesadamente sus cansados ojos, resultado de otras de las tantas noches en vela causado por el despecho y el dolor...el interminable y agonizante dolor, el coche de charlie no se veía por ninguna parte y, a juzgar por la intensidad de la luz del sol serian alrededor de las 9 AM, se Dio vuelta y cubrió su rostro con las mantas, rogándole al sol que le diera unos minutos, solo unos pocos minutos mas…para lograr volver al mundo de los sueños, ese mundo que cada uno posee, donde no se siente dolor ni angustia pero tampoco alegría solo se siente paz..Donde no hay ni mal ni bien solo donde no hay nada…si por ella fuera viviría durmiendo, en realidad si por ella fuera dormiría para nunca despertar quería quedarse en ese mundo para siempre para no recordar lo que había pautado ella misma para ese día…el día en que todo acabaría, el dolor, la angustia, la agonía, la alegría, el amor, el desamor todo...Incluida su propia vida...

- ¿Tu No Me Quieres?- pregunte extrañada por el orden de las palabras, pero aun sin entender su significado.

-No- respondió y pude ver como la miel liquida de sus ojos, en las que tantas veces antes me había perdido se volvían sólidos y fríos y me negaban el paso a su alma, a la razón de mi vida, a todo y de dejaban afuera congelándome por el dolor y agonía.

Entonces abrió los ojos bruscamente…para encontrarse de nuevo empapada en lagrimas…es por esto…son por estas mañanas, por estor miles de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos que haría lo que iba a hacer…

_Otro día…otras lagrimas...y nuevas horas en su ausencia…_

No lo había logrado aceptar...y siendo sincera ya había dejado de intentar hacerlo…

Todavía conservaba las mismas dudas, la mismas preguntas sin responder y de que, para las cuales muchas nunca tendría respuesta, ya no pensaba en los _que hubiera pasado si_ y en los _y si hubiera..._ Porque eran muchos, demasiados, y cada uno dolía mas que el anterior, porque el pensar que pudo haber otro destino, que pudo todo haber terminado mejor si su historia hubiera tenido mejores circunstancias, _pero no... _Ella había dejado de buscarle sentido a las cosas porque de algún modo _sabia_ que no lo tenían, ella había dejado de protestar la injusticia de lo que sentía en el amar hasta el sentido de que doliera sin siquiera obtener odio a cambio..._si...odio _porque ella prefería que el se hubiera quedado y la hubiera odiado y aborrecido a que se hubiera ido porque con su ausencia dejo un vació que era aun peor que su odio, ella había dejado de pensar, de sentir y por mucho que le doliese… habia dejado de vivir, ella solo se movía... comía...iba... venia solo lo hacia por inercia.

_Otro día…nuevas horas en su ausencia...un poco mas de dolor..._

Camino hacia el baño, se cepillo los dientes, arreglo su cabello, y por ultimo se vio en el espejo, desde el cual otra figura le devolvió la mirada…hacia mucho tiempo que se había dejado de reconocer en el espejo…hace mucho que su alma se había desconectado de su cuerpo _en realidad…_ hace mucho que su alma le había dejado diciéndole que no le quería, sus ojos se fijaron el la figura del espejo y estos le devolvieron la mirada apagados, tristes, vacíos…enrojecidos... _oh no…todavía no_ reprimió sus lagrimas, era muy pronto aun para comenzar a llorar..Aun faltaba mucho por recordar e indagar y ahora que se había vuelto a permitir hacerlo se encargaría de llegar hasta el final...

_Otro día…un poco mas de dolor...un poco mas de muerte…_

Una vez se tranquilizo, se permitió seguir observando...sus ojos bajaron a través de el cuerpo en el espejo mostrando una piel extremadamente pálida...como resultado de su mala Alimentacion...no era su culpa... el dolor a veces. bueno la mayoría de las veces era tal... que hacia que su apetito saliese disparado a una dimensión desconocida...por tanto ella se había vuelto muy delgada y pálida...débil...somnolienta...ella estaba muriendo...lenta pero seguramente...casi tenia apariencia de cadáver..._en realidad.._ Pensaba ella y era uno de sus ya de por si pocos pensamientos agradables…que si era vista desde una considerable distancia podía hasta confundirse con una de _ellos_…_auch_ una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho,se quedo inmóvil por un momento, esperando que la intensidad de dolor pasara...tendría que ser mas cuidadosa...pero a veces era imposible detener su mente, en realidad _ese _era uno de los _y si hubiera_ que mas le dolían el pensar que si ella hubiera sido vampiro, si ella hubiese sido una de ellos tal vez esto no estuviera pasando ahora, tal vez el si la hubiera querido, tal vez el si se hubiera quedado con ella y tal vez.. Solo tal vez ella no estaría a punto de hacer lo que haría…y ella podria ser feliz a su lado pero… ella tambien consideraba la _otra posibilidad…._la posibilidad de que ella, aun siendo vampiro..aun siendo hermosa y eterna, no seria suficiente para el….la posibilidad de que ella nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para el….

_Otro día… mas muerte…y me odio un poco mas..._

Si…se odiaba…ella se odiaba, se aborrecía por no poderlo odiar a el, por no poderlo culpar a el, por no poderlo cargar con el dolor que ella sentía, por haber evitado que ella fuera feliz, por haberla enamorado y luego dejado como un trapo, un simple y sucio traste…pero luego su razón o lo poco que quedaba de ella hacia aparición...y junto a su memoria le hacían entender que la única culpable allí era ella, ella era la culpable de su ahora lenta muerte, de sus noches en vela llorando, de su soledad, de su poca cordura, y lo peor ella era la única y absoluta culpable de su _dolor_.. _De todo su maldito e insoportable dolor... _porque el siempre le había dicho y repetido que el no era bueno para ella, que si ella fuera inteligente que se alejaría... pero _ese_ siempre fue el problema... en cuanto al _amor _ella _nunca_ era inteligente...siempre elegía lo mas daño le hacia, siempre elegía lo que no podía retener, siempre elegía lo que _nunca_ la elegiría a ella...

_Otro día…un poco más de odio… y todo que se acaba…_

Entonces ella decidió que era el momento debía hacerlo ya…porque si se detenía a pensar…su razón le buscaría razones para no hacerlo…y ella no se podía ya permitir ni un día mas de agonía.. Ella estaba _demasiado rota...Demasiado destrozada...Demasiado muerta..._

Dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta, y…de pronto una preocupación mas atravesó su cabeza._.. charlie...que haría…cuando la encontrara...? como reaccionaria...? _y entonces estuvo a punto...pero solo a punto de detener todo...y luego recordó el enorme agujero en su pecho…el agujero que _el_ había dejado allí con su partida y su agonizante intento de sobrevivir y se dio cuenta que lo que haría solo seria lo mejor…para todos y para ella..

Se dirigió al estante de baño, deslizo lentamente la puerta y extrajo una pequeña caja blanca, el botiquín... _curioso...pensó...estaba hecho para salvar vidas y ella lo usaría para quitársela_…una vez abierto saco un pequeño instrumento filoso de metal se dirigió a una pared despejada se recosto en ella y se deslizo hasta el suelo… se creyó entupida y se dijo a si misma cobarde por haber elegido ese camino…el camino fácil...pero ya el dolor había alcanzado niveles que hacia imposible la vida..no así.. No sin _el_...

Tomo el pequeño bisturí, lo presiono contra su muñeca y lo deslizo…_dolía...Auch... Si dolía..._Pero no era nada comparado a lo que ella sentía porque el dolor en su pecho en ese momento eclipsaba cualquier dolor físico que ella pudiese sentir...Vio la sangre..._Su sangre... _Correr._.. Espesa, roja, intensa, tranquila... _Hacia el piso del baño…ella se mareo al sentir el olor a oxido y sal de la sangre…nunca lo había soportado... Pero esta vez no se podía permitir desmayarse…seria inaceptable… así que... Conteniendo la respiración repitió la acción con la otra muñeca y luego con su cuello…a ver la sangre correr no pudo evitar odiarla... por ella por culpa de ese rojo liquido que poseía todo había acabado...Jasper la había atacado, el la había dejado y se había ido junto con su vida…

_Otro día….y todo que se acaba... y yo por fin siento algo..._

Y ahora se lo permitía...Sintió miedo...Miedo de lo que ocurriría después de morir...miedo de lo que pasaría con ella, con su familia, con sus amigos… ella se permitió asustarse y dejar que las preocupaciones y todos sus miedos la abrumaran…ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora que ya todo era irreversible..Se permitió tener su ración de miedos humanos, sencillo y normales... esos que había dejado a un lado...por considerarlos entupidos….su vista se había vuelto débil...y había sangre por doquier...y en el medio del gran charco se hallaba un cuerpo en la que una vez habito un bello angel…

_Otro día…y por fin siento algo...siento el final…_

Ella estaba lista...y lo sabia... sentía la muerte cerca, acechándola, esperando a que ella sucumbiera y se perdiera en la infinidad de la oscuridad…. Entonces se preparo para cerrar sus ojos y permitió por ultima vez... recordarlo a el...su cara...su hermosa cara...sus ojos...su boca…el dolor era insoportable pero la alegría de poder aun recordarlo con claridad luego de tres largos años era aun mas grande…observo por ultima vez su entorno y entonces lo vio un ángel...Su ángel de la perdición estaba allí recostado al marco de la puerta…con la cara crispada de dolor, _no...Pensó ella...Eso es malo…Los Ángeles no deberían estar tristes…_

Entonces quiso hablar quiso decirle al ángel que no llorara, que todo estaría bien ella quiso vivir_…cuando mas estamos viviendo solo queremos morir y ahora que se nos acaba la vida sin poder hacer nada las ganas de vivir se vuelven casi ridiculas_..Pero no sintió su cuerpo, no sintió su voz….y sus ojos se cerraron...para nunca mas abrirse...al mismo tiempo que su corazon dejabade latir…

Mientras tanto en el bosque cercano a la casa…se escucho un grito... un desgarrador grito de dolor... como el de una bestia herida en lo mas profundo de su ser…. Al mismo tiempo que al otro lado del espeso bosque un lobo aulló con la misma intensidad y agonía…

_Cuando el dolor causado por la realidad de un hecho se torna insoportable hasta el punto de hacer la vida imposible no hay caminos fáciles, ni cobardía... Solo hay Desesperación por aliviar el sufrimiento..._


End file.
